Lon Suder
Lon Suder is a villainous crewman aboard the USS Voyager during its time in the Delta Quadrant in the TV series Star Trek: Voyager. He was portrayed by Brad Dourif, who also played Chucky in the Child's Play films. History Suder was a Betazoid but unlike most of his species he seemed to be neither empathic nor telepathic. It is possible that this was related to his other personality disorders. He joined the Maquis in 2370, though his homeworld was not under threat. He worked under Chakotay and was an effective member of the Maquis although he did not engender much affection from his colleagues. They regarded him as too efficient when killing Cardassians and this made them uncomfortable around him. In fact, Suder was using the Maquis as a release valve for his unnaturally violent nature. Once aboard Voyager, his violent tendencies did not have an outlet and eventually he lost control, killing Crewman Frank Darwin in 2372. A quick investigation by Tuvok uncovered his crime and he was put under house arrest in his quarters. An experimental Vulcan mind meld by Tuvok was carried out with the aim of helping Suder to control his impulses. While to some extent it was effective, the resulting trauma to the Vulcan's emotional systems resulted in him losing some of his own control, becoming dangerous and violent. Suder was indefinitely confined to his quarters for his crime. Over the next few months, Suder worked with Tuvok to maintain his self-control and began to find enjoyment in other activities. He started work on Orchid breeding and eventually became proficient at genetic manipulation of plants. He had plans to use this talent to increase the output of the ship's airponics bay. This progress came to a halt when Kazon-Nistrim agent Jal Tierna detonated a biological explosive on Voyager. The explosion took place adjacent to Suder's quarters and the Betazoid was believed killed. While the ship was taken over by the Kazon, Suder hid in an access conduit and managed to make it to sickbay where he found The Doctor, who was already planning to retake the ship when Suder arrived. During their sabotage efforts, Suder was forced to kill a Kazon soldier. Despite The Doctor's assurances that he had done the right thing, he succumbed to a panic attack as he had been working so hard to avoid his violent impulses. Suder was instrumental in helping the crew retake Voyager from Seska and the Kazon. After The Doctor was deactivated by Seska, Suder was left alone to disable the backup phaser couplings, but was slightly comforted by a message The Doctor had left him, in which he assured Suder that he had The Doctor's complete confidence; Suder had already shown great loyalty and dedication to his crew. With this in mind, Suder was able to sneak into engineering and launch a surprise attack, killing eleven Kazon soldiers single-handedly. After killing the Kazon that were holding engineering, he was able to sabotage the backup phaser coil, causing it to explode when it was activated (Tom Paris having disabled the primary couplings). He was killed by a Kazon soldier in the process. Thanks to Suder's bravery, Voyager was able to be retaken, making it possible for the entire crew to continue on their journey back home to the Alpha Quadrant. After the crew were back on Voyager, Tuvok spoke briefly over Suder's body after The Doctor and Paris had told him of Suder's heroism, offering him a Vulcan prayer wishing that, in death, Suder found the peace that he could never achieve in life. He would later be named on a list of telepathic casualties Devore Commander Kashyk confronted Captain Janeway about in 2375. He was the only member of the list actually dead, the rest hiding in transporter suspension. Janeway explained to Kashyk that Suder died in a "conflict with a species called the Kazon". Navigation Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Star Trek Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Terrorists Category:Stalkers Category:Criminals Category:Redeemed Category:Military Category:Deceased Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Honorable